


as good a place as any

by shirozora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, drabbly ficlet, i can't believe myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is that His Inquisitorialness has a tendency to charge into battle without a second thought and get himself knocked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as good a place as any

**Author's Note:**

> But I really do have a problem sending Trevelyan into battle and getting him knocked out of the fight.

“... he’s waking up.”

Trevelyan flinches away from Cassandra’s voice. _Too loud, too loud, shut up._ He cracks an eye open and grimaces at the too-bright sunlight. He aches all over and his mouth tastes like iron and grass. 

“Welcome back to the waking world, Your Inquisitorialness,” Varric says, also too loudly. “For a moment there, we thought you were done for.”

“Can’t do that,” Trevelyan replies. The words slur and he frowns at the grassy taste still coating his mouth. He runs his tongue over his teeth while slowly sitting up. The ground tilts and he presses his hand to his head, breathing deeply and waiting for the roiling to stop. “Where would you all be without me?”

“At wit’s end while a demon army overruns Thedas,” Dorian says and a waterskin is shoved into Trevelyan’s face. “Poured a potion down your throat.”

“Smart.” He washes out the elfroot flavor with a mouthful of water. “Anything happen while I was, ah, out?”

“We took out the demon. Nice work there, Sparkler. Remind me to stay on your good side. After that, Seeker went on a very colorful tirade about your recklessness while scouting the area.”

“Did not. I _expressed_ a desire for you to not throw yourself into battle without our support.”

“But the demon was right there-” Trevelyan reconsiders when Cassandra glares at him. “All right, I won’t rush blindly into battle. I promise.”

“Good. Can you stand?”

He tries to move his legs under him. They protest. “Um. Might need a moment. That demon hits hard.”

Cassandra sighs. “Half an hour, at most. Then we’re going back to camp. I will drag you there if I have to.”

Trevelyan smiles weakly while she walks off, probably to scout the area again. Varric just shrugs and leans against a blackened tree trunk, whistling a tune. Dorian sits down next to Trevelyan and gives him a look.

“Believe it or not, I agree with her,” Dorian says. “Just because you have a big pointy metal stick doesn’t mean you should try to get the jump on a pride demon.”

“Got its attention, though,” Trevelyan says, trying to go for flippant. He frowns when Dorian continues to look displeased. Worried, actually. “What?”

“You - you need to stop doing this to me. I know you’re capable of defending yourself but this was longest you were out and I was starting to think that this is it, you’re not waking up again. It’s, it’s a terrible feeling.”

Trevelyan leans over and cups Dorian’s face with a shaking hand. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better.”

Dorian sighs dramatically. “I suppose that’s the most I can expect from someone who likes using big pointy metal sticks to poke at demons-”

Grinning, Trevelyan pulls him in for a kiss. When they pull apart, Dorian makes a face and licks his upper lip. “Elfroot. I hate that taste.”

“You fed it to me. It’s your fault,” Trevelyan replies mildly. He looks around; Varric is still whistling and staring off into the distance, and Cassandra is nowhere to be seen. “Where’d she go?”

“Oh, well, that. You know when the demon tossed you aside? Well, you went one way and your sword went another way, and now we can’t find it.”

Trevelyan sighs. “Forget demons. Harritt’s going to have my head.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Dragon Age. Yep.
> 
> Short story is that I started Origins (for the second time; first save file got lost in the hard drive crash months earlier) the last week of NaNo because I'm so fucking smart. Right after Origins and Awakening, I went into DA2 (but no Legacy because I can't get it on Steam) and then maybe three days after that I bought Inquisition. That has been my life ever since. 
> 
> As for the, uh, Trevelyan/Dorian thing - I only wanted in because of his mustache (it's one of the biggest reasons why I bought the game) but then I went through Last Resort of Good Men and that tripped me up so fucking bad. Could go on a whole tangent about parents and good intentions. Anyway, that and Dorian in general have ruined me for all other romance possibilities (unless my next Inquisitor is a female, but still). I'm so fucked.


End file.
